R A W
by Letters from Silent Heaven
Summary: Ema Skye faces more than just a few demons. Can Klavier save Ema, before she loses everything? Her job, her family,her home...her life? Rated T for language and theme.
1. Prologue

**Author's note! Hello, dear people. I'm back with my favorite couple, and a new kind of depressing story. I wanted to portray Ema in a complete different way. This story is my baby and has been in planning for quite a bit of time. This prologue will give you some insight of Lana and Ema's life and feelings, before we get into the story itself. For the story it's important to know, why she feels the way she feels and why she acts the way she acts. I wanted Ema to have a more darker personality and story. BUT there will be some fluff, don't worry. It just might take a couple of chapters.**

…...

 ** _RAW._**

Prologue

"You said you'd change, Ema! You said you'd stop doing this! You're a detective, damn it, Ema. It's like you're not even trying." Lana Skye was getting more and more frustrated with her little sister. Ema's behavior was clearly getting out of control.

A single tear ran down Ema's cheek. "I am trying! I'm trying so hard. And I will change, I promise you!" Ema gave Lana a pleading look, but her sister just shook her head.

"How many times did you promise me that? Ema, if you think about it, it's kind of easy. Just stop going out every night. You wake up every fucking morning with a hangover and that's how you drive yourself to work. You can't tell me, that you're doing a good job at work, while you're still being drunk from the night before. Do you know, how many times I had to pull strings, so that your boss would just let it go?" Lana gently touched her sisters cheek and planted a small kiss on her forhead. She expected a reaction from Ema, but it didn't come. "Look, Ema. If you need more help, just say it. We can find a way, I'm sure." Lana grew more and more desperate, tears forming in her eyes. She really wanted to save her little sister. After all, she was everything she had left. "Well, Lana. Can you help me find a new life?" Ema's voice was distant and cold. She regretted saying it, the moment it left her lips. But still, it was the truth.

* * *

Lana Skye knew her sister was having problems. It was her own fault to some extant. After Lana was released from prison, she noticed the changes in Ema immediately. The once cheerful and bright girl, was now grumpy, sad and seemed to lost her will to truly live. Ema's eyes always had a distinct sparkle to them, full of curiosity and light. Now, her green eyes were dull, and appeared darker. No curiosity, but defeat. A little part in Lana hoped that as soon as she was released from hospital, Ema would feel better too. Obviously it wasn't like that. And it killed not only Lana, but Ema as well. Ema used to have big dreams. She wanted to become a forensic investigator as soon as she learned walking and talking. And she did pursue her dream and she failed. She failed at her exam. That was only the beginning. Ema was stuck in a job she hates, working for a prosecutor she despises and has almost zero money to support her life. And the little extra money she does have, she uses to buy booze. Large amounts. Lana refused to believe that Ema was an alcoholic. Ema promised her, that she wasn't. That she wouldn't do it every night. But Lana was realistic, and above all, not stupid. She had to stop Ema. She just didn't know how.

–

Ema Skye checked her appearance in the mirror. The tears were completely dry now. She tried to find some resemblance to her sister. She failed. She failed every time. Lana was so different from her. Lana was always the better one of them. She never failed in anything. She made it far. She did went to prison, but even after that, she still managed to build up a new life.  
Ema loved Lana, more than anything in the world. And she was proud of her, oh god, how proud she was of her. Lana left her dream, her career behind to start something completely new.  
Lana opened up a little diner, near Ema's work. Nobody believed that the diner would be a success, but it was. Lana was the cook, the waitress and the dishwasher all in one. She was a one-woman-show. And she made it. Ema couldn't help it, but she was jealous of her. She always was.

Her jealousy is what kept her from seeing Lana as a rolemodel, but saw her as an enemy instead.

Lana knew nothing about the pain she felt inside, just from her mere existence.

Ema hated her job. She hated it with a fiery passion. She hated Klavier Gavin. She hated the fact that she never made enough money to live a good life. And above else, she hated that she failed at her exams, her dream to become a forensic investigator.

* * *

But tonight, she wanted to forget everything. Just one last time. She needed tonight. Ema touched up her make up, just enough to look presentable. She grabbed her keys to her car and made her getaway.

The Seven Dead Men is a dark and moody bar, located right in the heart of the city in a small backstreet. She chose this bar over all the others for two reasons: no one bothered her and the bartender never said no to her and even gave her some drinks for free. The bar hosted the same guests almost every night. Ema knew all of them. And they knew her. Well, they didn't really _know_ her. They just knew her name. She didn't want to let the others knew that she was a detective. Ema opened the heavy wooden doors that lead inside The Seven Dead Men. The smell always caught her off guard. Sweat, smoke and old wood and of course the heavy smell of strong alcohol. She took a seat right at the bar- she never sat at the tables. "Hey Joe. How's it going?" Ema greeted the bartender , that was after all this time more like a friend to her.

Joe, a bald but muscular older man smiled gently at he. 'I'm fine kiddo. What about you? Want something to drink?" Ema nodded, there was no need to say anything more. Joe knew what her silence meant: Don't ask how I'm doing. I want a dry gin. And that was exactly what he poured in a a glass, he grabbed from the shelve. Ema genuinely liked Joe. They never really talked that much, but he understood her anyway. He never asked her uncomfortable questions. But he listened to he, when she needed it. Maybe that was the reason she kept on coming here.

Joe on the other hand knew who Ema really was, but he cared for her like he would care for his daughter. He'd rather had here, and controlled what she was drinking. He also knew that in any other bar, Ema was most likely to get hurt in a way.

She sipped on her martini and stared at the liquor shelf. She did not care for the liquor. The bar just didn't have much to look at. It didn't have any painting or picture on the walls.

"Excuse, me. I believe I know you. Ema Skye." a man, with extraordinary hair +approached her. She saw that face just yesterday at work. He was a detective and also a member of the Gavinners. She never worked with him. "Daryan Crescend, am I right?" Ema could barely hide the fact that she was surprised of meeting someone like him in this bar. After all, he was rich, and you'd think he would pick out better bars. Daryan nodded. "I'm having whatever she is having." he said to Joe. Joe just raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged. He prepared a martini for him and poured him his drink. "What's a nice girl like you, doing in a place like this?" Daryan said with a small laugh. This was so cliché. "What's a rich fop like you doing in a place like this?" Ema did not really know him and she intended to keep it that way. He laughed. "For one thing, I'm not as rich as you might believe. And I'm not like Klavier. Let me buy you a drink." Ema nodded.

He bought her several more drinks. With every sip, she talked a bit more. And by the end of the night, she found herself truly enjoying his company. He was easy to talk to. He kept things light and pleasant. She had _fun._ "Listen, Ema. I liked talking to you and I'd love it, if we could continue this tomorrow night at dinner. Maybe without all the booze." He smiled at her, a warm and welcoming smile and she couldn't help but nod. "Sure." and with that, it was settled.

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking. This is not Klavier. But, he will appear, next chapter! I don't want to rush this story and let Ema and Klavier be together from page 1. would be boring right? This lady, needs to kiss a couple of frogs, before she can be with her prince. :)**

 **Please review it would mean a lot to me!**


	2. Phase 1

**AN:** look at me, updating in time! I'm planning to update the story at least twice a month, if not even once a week. Let's see how it goes.

* * *

 **R A W**

 _Phase 1.1_

"Skye? Skye!" a voice called her and Ema Skye snapped out of her thoughts. "Meeting in 10 minutes, I expect you to be there!" The chief detective reminded her.

These days Ema had a hard time concentrating and lost focus almost every 5 minutes. The long night had that effect on her. She tried to ignore it.

Ema made her way to the conference room. A room full of people she hated with every fiber of her existence. There was only one seat left, right between Klavier Gavin and Daryan Crescend.

The chief detective stepped in and the room went quiet. "Alright everybody. You all know why we're here. _Or you knew why we're here if you would have read my email_." he glared at Ema. It was obvious that he meant her. Ema covered her face, she didn't want to put up with any of this. And to be fair, she got that email last night, after she returned from The Seven Dead Men.

"Anyway. I want you all recognize how important that case is. Not just anyone was murdered last night. It was Elizabeth Brooks, daughter of a very important and very rich business mogul. Elizabeth herself, was a TV personality, that just very recently rose to fame. We're dealing with a celebrity murder here." his tone implied even more how serious the situation was. All Ema could think of was who this girl was. She never heard of Elizabeth Brooks. Did she live in Narnia, or why the hell, could she not recognize this girl?

The chief detective continued: "I need you all to focus. Whatever case you're working on right now, give it to someone else, that is not involved in this investigation. Detective Skye, as I remember you're still on a previous case?" Ema nodded. "Yes. But it's all wrapped up. Just paperwork and moving evidence. I'll finish it today." The chief shook his head in disagreement. "No. Just give it Detective Gumshoe. If there isn't some serious work involved, you might as well give it to him. He can't mess that one up. As for the rest of you, I'll need you to do the same. Prosecutor Gavin, what about you?" he turned to Klavier. Klavier flashed one of his charming smiles. "Herr chief detective, I assure you, my current case will in no way affect this investigation." The chief shot him a glare. "No. Mr. Gavin, as much as I respect you and your work, this won't do. You'll need to give your case to someone else too." he remained polite as usual, but he also made it pretty clear to Klavier that he would not accept a no from him. Klavier tensed up. While he would usually say something charming to get his will, Klavier remained silent.

"Okay, everybody. Let's get to work. Oh. Almost forgot that. We have a new member in our team: Daryan Crescend. And Miss Skye, I'd like you to work him in. Show him around, and tell him how we do things here. It would be best if you'd partner up for the time being. That's all. You are dismissed." the chief clapped in his hands. Almost everyone in the room shot up from their seats and made their way to the door. Ema noticed that almost everyone involved with the case was present, even the crime scene cleaner.  
"So... you two are partners I suppose, ja?" Klavier clearly did not look to please with that. Was that a flicker of jealousy in his eyes? "Oh, yes. I'm looking forward to that." Daryan grinned. Ema shoveled a couple snakoos in her mouth and shrugged. "We should get going, Daryan. We need to investigate the crime scene and question the witnesses. Fop, see you around."

To Ema's own surprise the went over in a blurr. Daryan was actually a delight to work with, sufficient, hard working, competent , even funny. Working with him was a pleasure. He really didn't need anybody to work him in, he was doing fine alone.

They were about to drive to the last witness for that day, when he told her that he would do it on his own. Daryan Crescend was officially the first co-worker she truly didn't mind.

"But you have to promise me that we're still on for tonight. I said I'd take you out for dinner and that is my intention." Daryan said with a smirk. He slightly touched her arm. Ema felt slightly repulsed. She did not like touching at all, but he did seem like a good guy and he was fun in a way. "Sure. Pick me up at 8.30PM. Give me your phone." Daryan did as he was told and gave her his phone. She flipped it open and started typing her adress and number, hit the save button. She gave him back his phone without touching him. "See you later then." She said with a small, almost honest smile.

Ema did not go straight home. As always after work, she visited Lana in her diner, for some food and comfort that only a big sister could offer. The place was actually quite small with only five tables. The walls were painted in a muted green. The menu changed daily, only Ema's favorite food from when she was a kid were always stocked especially for her. Coming here was a ritual for her. Everyday after work, she came here and Lana prepared two peanut butter jelly sandwiches and a soup. She ate the sandwiches in the diner, but always saved the soup for home. Ema's cooking abilities are non existent, but she always had a warm meal at home this way.

"Any plans for tonight, Em? We could go out and watch a movie or something?" her sister Lana asked as she put the container with soup in a plastic bag.

"Actually, yes. I do have plans, sorry. I was invited to dinner tonight."

Lana's face lit up. "A date then? I'm so happy for you! Who's the lucky guy? Lana could hardly contain her excitement and demanded information.

"Daryan Crescend. He's a detective, we're working together. He's also a bandmember of the fops band." Ema said as she chewed on her sandwich.

"Oh, I know him. He's good looking." Ema rolled her eyes. As if Lana knew how a goodlooking man looked. She only dated girls so far. "Gotta run now, Lana I'll see you tomorrow." Ema kissed her sisters cheek, grabbed the bag with the soup and made her way to the door. Lana waved her sister goodbye. _'At least no excessive drinking tonight.'_ Lana thought to herself and felt somewhat relieved.

Ema Skye stared at her own reflection in the mirror, yet again. She spent a full hour on her make up. She usually never worke any make up at all. Except concealer to cover the traces from the night before. She didn't even know why she put so much effort in her looks for this date.

She walked into her kitchen and opened up a bottle of red wine. She poured herself a glass and gulped it down all at once.

She had a bad feeling about this. Like something was about to happen. Or maybe she was just getting paranoid. Who knows? She tried to shake the thought and started to get dressed.  
A simple, but beautiful violet dress was her choice for that night.

Just as she was about to pour herself another glass, the doorbell started to ring. Ema glanced at her clock. It was only 8PM. She told Daryan to pick her up at 8.30. _He must be very early._

She opened the door, expecting to see Daryan. But it wasn't him.

It was Klavier Gavin.

Before she could say anything , he pulled her closer to him and placed his right hand on her cheek. She wanted to protest, and she tried, but he cut her off short. Klavier pressed his lips on hers. The kiss was desperate and demanding. " Fräulein, I know about your date tonight. But please, don't go."

* * *

End note: if you liked the chapter, let me know.

until next time. :)


	3. Psychological Report 1: Ema Skye

Author's note: 2 updated in 3 days? I'm on a roll. This chapter is something different. Every now and then, these psychological reports will appear. These will help to understand certain characters and are an important part of the story itself.  
These reports will appear in no fixed order. They will randomly appear in between chapters.

* * *

Dear Mr. Gavin,  
as you asked me to, here is the psychological report for Ms. Ema Skye.  
Our session lasted for only one hour, as Ms. Skye wasn't exactly cooperative.  
I appointed another session with her in December.  
If you have any further questions, please contact me.

I sadly could not write a conclusion, since I do not have enough information from Ms. Skye herself. Please ask her for her support in the next session.

-Lora Thompson, Psychiatrist

* * *

 **Psychological report**

Full name: Ema Skye

Age: 25  
Date of birth: June 12, 2000

Sex: female

Position: Detective in homicides

Thought process: X Normal Associations /Loose /Circumstantial /Tangential / Other:_

Intelligence: Average / X Above Average / Below Average /Other:_

Memory: X Intact / Abnormal / Developmental

Insight: None / Partial / X Full

Judgment: Good / Average /X Fair / Impaired / Questionable

Substantial Abuse History

Smoker: Yes. Up to 7 cigarettes a day.

Illicit Drugs: No. Also, no experiments in teenage years.

ETOH: subject denied answer.

Behavioral Observation:

E. Skye showed no interest in cooperating. She answered most of the questions I asked with either yes or no, or not at all. Interestingly she did gave more detailed answers about her past and how it made her feel back then. She denied any substantial abuse and acted offended when being asked.  
E. Skye showed rude behavior, when being asked about anything she does not want to talk about. She started eating snacks whenever I started asking questions. E. Skye remains calm throughout our session.

Work Relationships:

Almost all co workers describe Ms. Skye as 'moody'. She is known to be a quiet person and seems to have no noteworthy relationships at work. She is also described as 'rude'. Some co workers expressed their concerns about certain habits "might have a drinking problem", "Smells like booze"  
Her current work partner Daryan Crescend seems to have no problems with her or her attitude. He calls it "Her charms".  
The chief detective described her as complicated, moody but hard working and an excellent detective.

Past:

E. Skye admits to still have "huge" problems regarding her past, especially noteworthy the SL 9 incident in 2015 and the State vs Skye trial in 2017. [For more information regarding SL 9 and State vs Skye, please check the court records.]

She admitted to have depression and anxiety episodes from the ages 15 to 20.  
However she says that living in Europe helped her health.

When being asked about regrets, she only mentioned her failed exams in forensics.

Present :

I tried to talk to Ms. Skye about the concerns of her co workers regarding her possible alcohol problem. She denied it. Ms. Skye said, that there are explanations why she smells like liquor sometimes. ["I'm a very social person outside of work, and I do enjoy a casual drink or two every now and then."]

Ms. Skye describes her own feelings as 'a little worked up' but 'fine'

Possible Diagnose:

As for right now, I do not have any justified clues on a possible addiction.

Conclusion:

Due to missing information on Ms Skye's current status, I do not feel comfortable with writing a conclusion, as it would be based on assumption and not facts.

* * *

I am not a psychologist or anything like that, so I do not know if it's correct. I did look through some reports, but this one is part of a fanfiction, and like the word itself says: **FICTION.**

Please enjoy. :)


	4. Phase 2

A/N: This is going to be the first part of the second chapter, as I was just released from hospital (I had a small surgery today, but was free to go anyway). I've already written this first part on monday, but so I'm publishing it today and if I feel better tomorrow, I'll add part two. Can't promise that, tho. Hope my few readers understand. I just really wanted to keep my promise from last week, I said I'd publish a new chapter every week and I'll keep that one. Even if its just a small chapter.

Also, I want to explain a few things about this story so you'll understand it better. I want this fanfic to center around Ema alone. I want people to notice her personal development over time. I don't want this to be a mushy love romance thingy alone. I'm not one to write things like that. It's all about Ema, bad choices and bad men. So my dear Ema will have to kiss a few frogs before she can get the prince. This might be a little spoiler, but her relationship with Daryan will actually be a big part of the story and will be very important for the character development of ema. So please be patient, Klema will happen. It might just take 3-4 chapters.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

 **R A W**

Phase 2/1

"What on earth are you doing, fop? You do realize that this is not acceptable? Why are you even here, you goddamn drama queen?" Ema Skye was filled with pure rage. She pushed Klavier of the door. " Did you read too many sappy novels or is this a thing in your family? And now get the fuck out of here, before I completely lose my shit tonight" Klavier expected that his fräulein detective would not react that well to the kiss. But he had to admit that his glorious plan completely backfired at him. He muttered a couple apologies, but he could tell that Ema was close to either a)hit him with something or b)call the police for sexual harassment . Klavier had feeling for Ema for so long and he couldn't stand the thought of her going on a date with his best friend. Whatever chance he might had with her was now gone. For now, there was nothing he could do.

Ema smashed the door in his face shut. In all anger, she filled her glass with wine and gulped it down all at one. She repeated this several times until she started to calm down.

Things haven't been going so well for her the last couple of days. Just recently Klavier Gavin made her see a shrink, she did not want to see or talk to and her chief is constantly on her back. Lana said she had to see a couple of shrinks while she was still a prosecutor. "They just want to make sure you're doing okay. After all you see a lot of death and crime. It can really get to you." She said. Ema knew that Lana was right. But she could not shake the thought that this whole thing was planned by Gavin.

Ema's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell, yet again. 'Hopefully it's really Daryan this time"

She grabbed her bag, and opened the door.

* * *

The car ride with Daryan was halfway decent. His car wasn't as nearly as pretentious as she thought it would be. He tried to start a conversation, but Ema didn't feel like talking. The previous event was still taking up all her thoughts.

When they arrived at the restaurants and got to their tables , Daryan finally noticed Ema's behavior.

"Is something wrong, or are you just really uhappy to see me? I really do not think it's the last one,I'm an absolute angel." Daryan hoped to get a little smile from Ema. "Go ask your bandmate of a stupid glimmerous fop. And seriously ask him to meet up with the shrink he made me see recently. I think he needs a therapy more than I do." Daryan closed his eyes. "What did he do now? I have a bad feeling about this. " Daryan knew that Klavier had a thing or two for the pretty detective, he also knew that Klavier deserved an Oscar for most of his performances. But what on earth could Klavier have done to piss her off that badly? "He appeared at my door and he kissed me. Just like that! Can you imagine?"

In response Daryan could only shake his head. The waitress , a young dumb blonde came to take their order. He ordered for the both of them the most expensive meal on the menu and bottle of wine for Ema. He was a responsible driver and knew not drink, when he had to take someone home.

Ema's mood changed slowly for the better. Daryan had that effect on Ema. While she wasn't exactly a fan of the food (she barely touched her plate and craved some snackoos), she did enjoy the wine and his company. He was surprisingly funny, charming but also cocky. But he was nothing like Klavier. They managed to have a real conversation and she laughed a lot. She was glad she came.

"You know, next time you're taking me out, could it be for burgers or something like that? No offense, but that crap does not taste good." Ema said jokingly, as she drank from her glass. He laughed at that. Usually, the girls he took out, we're all about that expensive food and impressive restaurants. But Ema...Ema asked for burgers instead.

* * *

I know, it's damn short and a lot of swearing. Blame it on my mood. No, blame it on my boyfriend.

Anyway, I'll try to upload the next part soon. It will get a little more interesting as Ema learns, that her appointment with the psychiatrist was really part of a bigger plan.

See ya later, my dear friends.


	5. Phase 2, Part 2

AN/ I know I'm a bit late, but I still managed to upload this chapter within a week. Not my best work here, I know.

R A W

Part 2.2

Today Detective Ema Skye woke up before her alarm started to go off. Highly unusual if you consider she always sleeps through her alarms (five just to be sure, she manages to sleep through ALL of them). She didn't wake up in time for work for the past year.

Something inside of her caused her to feel something close to excitement. At the same time she felt uneasy. After yesterdays events she didn't really want to see the glimmerous fop. But as usual, she had no choice, but to get up, get dressed and get in her car.

* * *

"...Klavier, are you fucking serious? You knew I had a date with her and still, you pulled that shit? I thought we were more than band mates, friends." Just as Ema was about to open the doors to her shared office, she heard Daryan yell in anger. Since Daryan dropped Klavier's name, she knew who was in there and what was going on. She decided to not go in just yet.

"Look, Daryan I'm sorry. I didn't know what got into my head. It kind of just..happened..you know?" Klavier's voice was really quiet, Ema really had to focus to understand him.

"And you think that's enough? You think that counts as an legit apology? 'Sorry, I wasn't myself' is not going to cut it this time. Do me a favor and just leave." Ema took that as a clue to finally enter her office before they catch her eavesdropping.

She mumbled a 'good morning' and sat down at her desk, which was placed in the middle of the room, opposite of Daryan's desk.

Ema carefully avoided any eye contact with either of them. Klavier took a step closer to Ema but stepped back as Daryan cleared his throat. "Klavier, didn't you just tell me that you needed to get going?" Klavier nodded and left without a word the office.

"Oh, Ema. Good Morning. Lovely weather outside." Daryan smiled sweetly at Ema, hoping she would not ask about the reasons why Klavier was there. He was supposed to be at the crime scene and Ema knew that.

"Sorry, but I kind of overheard your conversation. Which was scientifically speaking, hard not to. You were basically yelling. If I'm causing problems to your friendship, then maybe we should just stop seeing each other." Of course, that was the complete opposite of what she really she wanted . But Ema didn't want to be the reason why Daryan and Klavier are arguing .

Daryan stepped in front of Ema and extended his hand to touch her cheek.

" You're not the problem. I'm not even sure if it's it about you at all. He's always been a little jealous. He just hates the fact that we went out on a date together and you rejected him. His ego is hurt. That's all." Daryan reassured her, but he knew that she was too smart to believe this crap.

Ema had this feeling that sooner or later, this whole thing would go up in flames.

She had no idea that it would be much sooner than she thought.

A knock on the door interrupted her from her thoughts. The chief detective, wearing a black suit, entered the office. "Detective Skye, may I have a word with you? Detective Crescend, could you please excuse us for a few minutes?" the chief asked politely. Daryan nodded. He grabbed his jacket and his phone and left.

The chief sat down on Daryan's chair. "I need to talk with you about your psychological report."

Ema's eyes widened. She knew the report would result in something bad.

"As you may know, prosecutor Gavin wanted this report. I do have to admit that I was interested in this as well, but this is another story. But, Gavin's interest went a little further than that. Let's be real here, Skye. There are rumors flying around and you know. You're drinking habits is almost everyone's favorite topic around here. Gavin is convinced that you have a full blown addiction. And he was hoping you would admit it. Lucky for you, the psychiatrist decided to not make a statement about this matter. If she would have made any kind of negative comment about this, Gavin would have you locked up in a hospital. But Skye, you do not have a problem, do you?" Confusion lit up on Ema's face. "No, I don't have a problem. But I'm not sure I can follow. Why would Gavin want to place me in a hospital that badly?" Ema asked the chief, who just shrugged.

"This is something I'm asking myself. He could either a) want you out of the way. But I still don't understand why. Or B) he might just really care about you and want you to be healthy and happy.  
I'm asking you to keep this conversation between ourselves. I'm...investigating further."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Ema had problems focusing on her work. Her every thought revolved around the report. She didn't even notice that Daryan has been absent, ever since the chief asked him to leave for a couple of minutes.

She was more than glad when she finally got home. She poured herself a glass of whiskey and mixed it with a coke. She laid down on her couch and turned her TV on. The same madness as always: advertising, bad comedy shows and of course the news: Three siblings murdered by their own mother. 'What a sick world' she thought to herself as she drank the whiskey.

After some more zapping around, she discovered old Steel Samurai re-runs. After all these years, she still loved that show to bits, but tonight, they couldn't spark her interest. Ema threw the remote across the room. It hit hard against the wall and cracked in the middle. This has been the fourth remote she broke in the last year.

She got up to pick up the pieces as the doorbell started to ring. Ema put the pieces of the remote on her coffee table and opened the door.

* * *

Daryan Crescend sat down on the couch. He wasn't wearing his usual attire tonight. He wore a dark blue hoodie and black jeans. Ema really like this more casual look. She fixed him a drink and sat down next to him. "So, What do I owe this pleasure to?" She smiled at him.

"I was just right around the corner." he said seriously, before bursting out into laughter.

"No, I wasn't. I wanted to see you. Didn't really get the chance today. So here I am." Daryan sipped from his drink.

Ema did not expect this. It's been years since somebody just suddenly dropped by because they simply wanted to see her. It reminded her of how lonely she really was.

The people she's calling her friends are really, just older guys in their fifties who like to spend all their nights at a bar.

The problem with Daryan was, that he never went beyond a certain point. They had good conversations and quite a bit of laughter, but he never moved closer to Ema. After their date she thought he'd kiss her, but he didn't.

Ema really wanted to get to know him better but at the rate things are going, she would be sitting here with him exchanging pleasantries and talking about the weather until the night has passed.

"How about some fun? I know we have to work tomorrow. But what would you say about a little game?" she asked him, hoping he'd agree. He raised an eyebrow. "What's it gonna be? Truth or dare or something?" he asked her. She smiled at him. "Something like that. Let's play Truth or Kiss."


	6. Phase 3: Slow&Steady Seduction

AN: As always a day late, but better than never. I won't add end notes to this chapter, so I'll just put all the information in here. Everything until the next chapter has been a prelude to the actual story. Starting with the next chapter, all the exciting things will come, you're here for. Enjoy this chapter, cause compared to the next ones, this is pure angelic fluffy shit. I hope you're ready for all the drama, lies, breakdowns and even murder. I hope you're ready for a girl rising from the ashes.  
[Coming next week.]

R A W

Phase 3.0 Slow and Steady Seduction.

* * *

'Up until now, every day and every night passed the same way. I'd get up too late in the morning, go to work, see Lana and that's all for a day. For the night, I'd change into something more suitable for a bar and spent a couple of hours there until I forget that I have a life.

But this is my life.' - Ema Skye, Diary Entry number 6

* * *

Daryan Crescend and Ema Skye have been playing a drinking game for the past two hours, and while the main purpose of getting drunk, was actually successful; the other part, getting physical..not so much. Two hours of Truth and Kiss without a single kiss. This was getting more and more frustrating for the young, but very drunk detective Ema Skye.  
She picked this specific game for three reasons: 1. You'll get to know the other person. 2. You're getting drunk fast and 3. You'll get to touch your game partner. Sadly, no touching yet.

Daryan didn't seem to notice that frustration was painted all over Ema's face. If he did notice, he wouldn't let it on. Whenever he felt uncomfortable answering a question, he'd rather drink a shot, then to kiss her. Safe to say, he was exactly as drunk as Ema.  
-

The lights in Ema's living room were dimmed, soft music was playing in the background and the clock read 1:03AM. Ema was sitting next to Daryan on her rather small couch. Cigarette smoke laced the air and wine was spilled all over her coffee table and her rug. "We've been playing for the past 2 hours, Daryan. We play a game called Truth or kiss. And now, we have a problem. Because so much talking is happening here and no kissing. Don't get me wrong. I know a lot of cool stuff about you now, but I kind of want to get to the next part, if you don't mind."

Ema slurred her words, but tried to get on her message as clear as she possibly could. She did know a lot of cool stuff about him now, like the fact that he doesn't even like sharks that much and that he liked cats a lot better.

He even owned a cat named Sally. He hated the color yellow and he'd describe his spirit animal as a duck. These things were nice to know, but not what she exactly had in mind.

Daryan lifted his gaze from his drink and slowly started grinning, which in the end resulted into a full blown laughter. "Your intentions were pretty obvious from the start. I mean Truth or kiss isn't exactly subtle, you know." Confusion shot up in Ema's eyes. If he knew, what she wanted, what was taking him so long. But he was right, she wasn't exactly the queen of decency here. "What's the problem them?" Ema asked, while finishing the rest of her drink. She placed the empty glass back on the table. "Oh, there's no problem, princess. Just toying with you for a bit. " Daryan smiled at Ema and reached out to her, to pull her closer to him. He gently cupped her face with this hands. Their lips touched and Ema could have sworn, she saw a galaxy rushing through her vision. She felt him smile against the kiss. With one quick movement he pushed her over, so that she was lying on the couch.. He eased himself on top of her and started to leave trails of kisses on her neck and moving on to her lips. The kisses, which started out so sweet and slow grew desperate and hungry. Ema pushed him off of her and got up from the couch. When he gave her a confused look, she took his hand and pulled him up to her. Ema lead him through the dark hallway into her bedroom and pushed him gently on the bed. Daryan pulled her closer again and started kissing her with a fiery passion. Ema didn't notice that he was fumbling with his jeans. He didn't mean to take them off yet, he just wanted to get something out of his pocket: his phone. He unlocked the screen and opened the camera app. Without Ema realizing he took a picture of them kissing each other .

Daryan waited for Ema to fall asleep. He took his phone back in his hands and opened the gallery app. He selected the first picture on his camera roll, the picture of them kissing each other. He hit the share button and and send it to Klavier Gavin.

He smiled to himself and put his phone back on the nightstand next to him. He moved closer to Ema, put his arm around her and nestled his face against her hair.

* * *

Klavier Gavin sat at his gracious desk in his office. He was looking at his computer screen that was hanging above his desk. The digital clock on his computer read 2:18AM . He was planning to work on the latest case, but his mind had other plans. Tonight, was one of those nights were he just couldn't get anything done or concentrate on a task. He was usually able to hide any thoughts or emotions, but this night was one of the rare exceptions.

He took the remote for the lights and switched them off. This just wasn't working. He needed to go home. He could sense that something bad was coming and he didn't want to be here when it was happening. Klavier sighed. The last few days went completely out of control and possibly beyond repair. Daryan going out with Ema. His stupid (and to be honest drunk) move to kiss her. And not to mention the report. He overheard the chief detective asking the psychiatrist who did the report asking her questions about it. He had the bad feeling that the chief might have the wrong impression of it. For one thing, Ema needed to get one done anyway. The rules about this are very strict, and the chief should know that. And for another, he's not deaf, he heard the rumors. He knew most of them were true. He saw a good deal of it with his own eyes. Klavier followed Ema to a bar about 4 months ago. She got into the bar at 9pm and left it at 11pm completely drunk. It must have happened a lot back then. He didn't mean to harm her with this report. It was his duty. He was worried about her, and it always appeared to him that he was the only one around her that cared for her. There's a life out there, wasting away and he was supposed to say nothing? Klavier just wanted to know if she needed help.

He tried to shake his thoughts of Ema and checked the computer screen for the time again: 2:45AM.

Klavier shut his computer down and got up to leave. Before he reached the door, his phone vibrated in his pocket. '1 New Message from Klavier Gavin'. He opened the message and a picture started to load. It was dark and hard to make out. But Klavier noticed Daryan, who had a small grin on while looking mischievously while...kissing Ema Skye.

He locked the screen and put his phone back into the pockets of his trousers. He opened the door from his office and left.


	7. Interlude

AN:

This chapter is not a real chapter, it's just an interlude to the next part of R A W. The part where all the fun begins. Starting with this chapter the story will move a lot faster, with a lot more happening (Klema...you know you want it.) I don't want to give away too much spoilers, but be prepared for mental breakdowns, betrayal, messy relationships and between all that..finding the will to live again. Usually my chapters were around 1000 words, but I decided to make future chapters at least 2000 words long. I'm planning two one shots right now, one about Franziska and one about Rayfa to celebrate the release of Spirit of Justice (YAY!) I also have this idea in my little head for a Ema/Blackquill fic. They're about the same age and I don't know , I really want to write this. Let me know if you're interested!

Quick explanation of this chapter (you'll kinda need it!): There are two parts to this. The first part consists of 3 mains that will share their thoughts and will fill you in a bit of what happened. After all,there is a six months time jump. Keep that in mind. Part two is just a preview for an upcoming chapter and key event.

And now, have fun with R A W.

* * *

R A W

Six Months Later.

"We aren't permitted to know the point. It would be no test of faith if we knew the point."

-Faye Kellerman, Sacred & Profane

"When I was a small kid, my mom would always tell me 'Things will look up soon!' ,whenever I felt sad, or something happened in pre-school. I always believed her. She was always right in a way. She made me feel better in a way, that only a mother could. Not that I have too much memories of her left. After she died, it was Lana's turn to comfort me. She gave her best and I cherished that, but I could not believe it once, when she said 'Things will look up soon'. It wasn't her fault, really.

Six months have passed and here I am, feeling somewhat close to 'fine'. Something must have happened. I'm finally catching a glimpse of the bright side of life again. I have a boyfriend now and I think I really like him. I still have my old job as a detective, but I've finally come to terms with it. Actually, I even started to make an effort lately. I still enjoy a drink every now and then, it's not that excessive anymore. I hardly go out for bars now. I told Lana that I completely stopped drinking any alcohol, it's for her own good. She stopped worrying so much and she's way more relaxed now. But the most important of all: she's proud of me. But I can't tell her. I can't tell her that I don't trust this peace. How could I, when she's so happy for me?

You know what they say.

Everlasting happiness is a joke. "

-Ema Skye

* * *

"Compassion hurts. When you feel connected to everything, you also feel responsible for everything. And you cannot turn away. Your destiny is bound with the destinies of others. You must either learn to carry the universe or be crushed by it. You must grow strong enough to love the world yet empty enough to sit down at the same table with it's worst horrors."

-Andrews Boyd

"I'm not a mother. And even though I got to know our mother longer than Ema, my memories are fading just as much. Everything would have been so much easier if our parents were still alive.

But they're not and it is what is. At first I tried to copy my mother, the way she talked and what she did for Ema. It took years to realize that it did not help Ema at all. I tried it my way and surprisingly she started to respond to that. Over the years we grew so much closer than I ever believed was possible. I took on the guardian role, the best friend role and my real role: the one of a sister. I was everything combined in one for her. Ema has always been one of the smartest girls I know. At an early age she got interested in science. She never wanted any dolls, toys or the latest fashion. For her, it's always been science. I've always encouraged and supported her. With both of our parents gone, we had a rough life, but I swear, we had a good life. And then SL-9 happened, it almost ruined Ema and my life. It made me lose my job as a the chief prosecutor and landed me a for a couple of years in jail. Everything I ever did was to protect my little sister. But I couldn't protect Ema from the way the case, the trial and the time after would affect her. It still haunts her dreams.

Neither her or I are over this case. But to be honest with you, I almost thought she wouldn't make it.

I don't know where she picked that drinking habit up. Maybe in her time in Europe? It was slowly killing her. It all started pretty harmless. Just a couple of nights of fun that escalated into getting drunk in bars almost daily.

She never showed up on time for work , if she did decide to show up. She smelled like a Jack Daniels factory and rarely brushed her hair.

But now. Six months later, she turned around completely. She swears she didn't touch a drop of alcohol and I honestly believe her. She wears make up now and shows up for work in time. Maybe I should thank Daryan, her boyfriend for that.

–

Me? I can't complain. Everything including my business is doing fine. My cafe is going extremely well. Just recently I had to hire two waitresses that will take care of the customers. I'm starting to get successful. I'm happy. And I hope, that Ema will be too, someday."

-Lana Skye

* * *

"What I want is to be needed. What I need is to be indispensable to somebody . Who I need is somebody that will eat up all my fee time, my ego, my attention. Somebody addicted to me. A mutual addiction."

-Chuck Palahniuk

"Six months, god damn it. I could tell you how fast time passes. But it's a lie to me. Time couldn't have passed any slower. I felt every day pass, each morning the sun would get up just to mock me. I can't remember, I can't forget. There's one thing that nobody knows. I already loved her back then. Imagine this: the girl you love...pretty much hates you. To top things off, she started dating your best friend and band mate. And as if that wouldn't be already bad enough, now picture this: he rubs it in your face everytime he has a chance. I've been pretty close to losing my shit for the past half year. Luckily, I've been able to claim back some control over my feelings. This disney movie, what does it say? Conceal don't feel? Works great.

Ha! You almost got me there. No, seriously, I'm doing fine. Some days are not so great, some days suck even more, but that's life. I couldn't complain anyway. I'm still a rock star. So many exciting new things to come, so many plans for the future. I decided to focus a little more on my music and the band. We just finished recording our new album and have a concert planned with the wonderful Lamiroir. You see, life is good.

These past six months have been rough, but I made it through them. I had my share of heartbreak. But at some point you have to realize that you put up a good fight and still lost. The only thing left to do is, move on.

I wish it would be that fucking easy."

-Klavier Gavin

* * *

"Luck is a very thin wire between survival and disaster,

and not many people can keep their balance on it. "

-Hunter S. Thompson

~Beep~Beep~Beep~

The sound of a beating heart, monitored by a machine fills the room. It's a sound that is comforting, yet keeps everyone on the edge of their seats. Sadness, desperation and tears dominate the small hospital room.

In the middle of the room lies an unconscious young woman in her bed, hooked to several machines. Her dull brown hair was a mess on her pillow, her arms limb on each side of her body. She's not able to breathe on her own and her skin glows winter pale against the florescent lights.

"They pumped her stomach. She's very weak, there is a chance she's not..." Lana Skye did not dare to finish her sentence.

A young blonde man, with long hair pulled her in a hug for comfort, but started to cry instead. Lana tried to remain composed, but with her sisters life at stake, it just wasn't possible.

Lana saw it coming. Really, everyone saw it coming. There were days when Lana planned the guest list for her funeral in her head. It was that desperate. All attempts at helping Ema failed miserably.

This was her only chance. If Ema made it, the hospital will keep her in and move her to their rehab facility. That was the goal.

Deep inside Lana's mind, she stopped counting the endless prayers she send out, hoping to help Ema in any way.

The young man, Klavier Gavin paced impatiently the room. He used to stand beside Lana, but could not stop his body from moving restlessly. His eyelashes formed wet spiderwebs from his tears.

He did not cry in front of Lana or the others present in the room. He used his chance to shed some tears, when he bought coffee for everyone.

Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice silently stood in a corner of the room. Neither of them said anything, except for a few well wishes to Lana Skye when they first arrived an hour ago.

Phoenix chose to keep his daughter Trucy at home. As much as Trucy liked Ema, he wanted to spare her this sight.

There was a knock on the door,. A doctor in a white lab coat entered. "I know you all must be worried , but I advise you to go home. Get some sleep. She's stable enough for tonight. This can always change, but there is nothing you could do now. "


End file.
